


Shit its hot

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, Weight is discussed briefly, borrowing your friends shirt, cuba and canada are besties, mentions of sunburns, two bros - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: Shit its hot down in cuba as cuba and canada await some relief from the heat.
Relationships: Canada & Cuba (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Shit its hot

“Shit its hot out,” Juan Carlos groaned, fanning himself with a meaty hand. “Get off” he demands, desperate for more bare surface area with which to feel any inkling if a breeze. He pushes the twin pale and bare legs from his lap, their own looking at him from their laying position on the bench.

“Rude” Matthew scoffs and returns their arm to its position draped over his eyes. He positions his legs so that one is over the back of the benc and the other hangs off the seat, a sandaled foot sitting solidly on the ground, the only thing between his back and the wood of the bend being an old coat of paint and a thin tank top. juan carlos, more accustomed to the heat, wore a linen button up over his tank too but with the sweltering heat, he dared to open it up, hoping to use it to catch the wind. “Bet you wish we’d vacationed in Ottawa now, huh?” matthew mocks as if hes not worse off than his southern friend.

“Shut your stupid mouth,” Juan rolls his ryes and matthew laughs. 

“We could go home,” matthew suggests for the third time in the last hour. “We dont have to sit here all day.”

“I told you, he drives by here every day,” Juan carlos insists for the sixth time this hour in reference to some ice cream truck that Matthew doesnt think exists. 

“We can get ice cream at the corner store, Juan,” Matthew reminds. “And if we dont leave soon, i’m going to get a sun burn and you know how i get.”

“Just five more minutes,” juan insists. 

“Only if you give me your shirt, i know i’m already turning pink.” And it seems a fair compromise. Besides, the less clothes Juan carlos has to wear, the better. As such, juan removes his linen shirt and throws it over Matthews exposed arms. “Ooh best friend shirt” matthew says playfully. “Alright, we can wait five more minutes.”

And they do. But much to Juan carlos’s disappointment, the fabled ice cream man never arrives. Mathew even gives him ten minutes over the five but eventually, his skin is starting to hurt and they must go. matthew wears Juan’s shirt, the fabric hanging on his narrow frame like he was nothing but Matthew loved it. 

“I’m taking my shirt back when we get home,” juan carlos warns as they grab their ice creams from the freezer at the corner store, thank ful to be out of the sun and im the path of the oscillating fan the clerk had behind the counter. juan paid as Matthews spanish was terrible for someone who spent so much time here.

“Yeah but you rarely let me wear your clothes, it feels nice.” Matthew insists and once outside, they start eating their snack, making their way back to Juan’s home. “You’ve got to get a car or something,” matthew complains in passing, starting a brief conversation theyd had hundreds of times before. “My shoes arent made for this”

“Well maybe if you bought shoes for function over fashion, you wouldnt complain so much. Besides, its cheaper for you to buy new shoes than for me to buy a car. Plus what would i use a car for? Everything i need is in walking distance.”

“You need a car so we can have air conditioning and so we can hotbox and get to the beach faster.”

“You dont even swim!”

“But you do. And you look so cute in your shorts splashing around,” matthew insists with a playful smile.

“I’m not buying a car,” juan states and matthew just rolls his eyes as they step inside, finishing the last bites of their frozen treats. They kick their sandals off and matthew takes his plays laying on the couch just as he had the bench and when Juan Carlos approached, he lifted his legs and laid them back down once his friend was seated. “Youre cruel,” Juan chides but they're in the relative cool of Juans home so he has less to complain about. 

Matthew sits up and rests his chin on Juans shoulder. “I can always make it worse” he coos and Juan cant help but chuckle. 

“Lay down.” And matthew does, juans shirt spilling out around him as he relaxes. They enjoy the silence together for a while, basking in each others presence and the connectedness they feel to one another only amplified by the skin to skin contact of their legs. 

“Shit its hot.” Juan sighs after a while.

“You know, you could get an air conditioner” matthew says and juan shoves his legs off his lap.


End file.
